


Smooth Criminal

by YourShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is a smooth criminal, Levi are you okay?, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri drabbles based on Tumblr prompts.</p><p>Feel free to suggest prompts for me to write~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin in a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK/AoT because Isayama is a god among men.
> 
> This one dedicated to luciferslovelies of tumblr who suggested this prompt: cutesy romantic Erwin and pissed-off-but-still-totally-flattered, Levi?

Erwin smiled, holding the flowers behind his back so the shorter man couldn’t see. Said man was pretending to be aloof, ignoring the taller blond as he entered the room by examining the crust beneath his nails.

The flowers were presented to him, along with a grinning Commander.

“I hate flowers.” Levi stated. _But if it’s you, I don’t really mind_.

Erwin wasn’t deterred. “Don’t they smell lovely, though?” He gestured for Levi to take a sniff. The man glared up at him. “Fine, I’ll put them in a vase for you.” He shrugged, walking away.

Levi watched him go.

***

“I drew you a warm bath.” Erwin purred, wrapping his arms around the Captain.

“Ugh, get off, you heavy louse.” Levi grumbled, shrugging out from under Erwin’s weight. The taller man grumbled, daring to ruffle Levi’s black hair. “Hey!” Levi snapped, turning to glare at him.

“Come _on_ ~” Erwin curled his finger up in a come hither motion, and Levi stormed after him.

Rose petals lead him from the door of the bathroom to the tub, where they mixed among the bubbles rising above the surface. It smelled like lavender.

“Fucking roses, really? And a bubble bath, _really_?” Levi growled, crossing his arms and sulking. _Oh my god it’s perfect, Erwin you piece of shit_.

Erwin was already half-undressed, urging Levi to do the same. He huffed, tugging his shirt off and folding it neatly on the counter, along with his pants and undergarments. Erwin climbed into the tub, beckoning Levi to join him.

Levi hesitated before climbing in to sit opposite the blond, whose knees rose high above the water due to his height. Erwin rolled his eyes and pulled Levi close, moving him onto his lap.

“Pervert.” Levi grumbled, but he didn’t push Erwin away.

***

Erwin planned a special dinner for that night. Levi was clueless, as usual. He tried to look like he didn’t care, but Erwin knew better.

“Why do I have to wear a fucking tux?” Levi complained.

“Because you look sexy as hell in it, now hurry up.” Erwin replied, getting dressed.

“Why, got a date?” Levi snarked back, complying with the request. _Fuck, he looks like sin in that suit._

Erwin smirked at him. “Yes, a hot one.”

“What the hell is this?” Levi sounded almost offended as they stepped outside. It wasn’t a limo he was about to get into, but the car was probably worth more.

“Relax, it’s just for tonight.” Erwin purred, taking out the keys and opening the passenger door for Levi. The shorter man rolled his eyes at the chivalric display and slumped in. Erwin skipped around the side of the car to enter the driver’s side, a giddy bounce in his step.

“You’re like a dog.” Levi muttered, glancing at the sleek leather interior. _Dammit Erwin, how did you know a Maserati was my weakness?_

“That makes you my owner, right?” Erwin winked. Before Levi could make a comeback, Erwin revved the engine and raced away into the night.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Erwin let out a laugh as they stepped out of the car. The valet took the keys swiftly and got in to park. They were standing in front of a Five-Star restaurant, the kind you had to book a reservation months in advance to get in. Levi’s mouth dropped open. _Boner alert_.

“I thought we’d eat someplace nice tonight.” Erwin shrugged, taking Levi’s arm and walking through the doors.

“This is way more than _nice_ , you freak.” Levi replied in a strangled voice. _Being treated like a king is also my weakness. Curse you, Commander Handsome!_

“Smith? Yes, we have your table ready. This way.” They were lead to a section in the back, someplace private and quiet. The VIP seating.

Levi looked at the menu.

“Order anything you want. I’m paying.” Erwin said, glancing up from his own menu.

_Ugh, my heart._

“Let’s surf and turf this bitch.”

“Such charming language.” Erwin commented.

“You’ve got enough charm for the both of us.” Levi replied.

A bottle of wine was brought to the table, glasses full. The food was served, and Levi moaned like a whore.

“Am I your Pretty Woman or something tonight, Commander?” he finally asked. _Though I wouldn’t mind if we did this all the time. Fuck me into the mattress this steak is so good._

“No, you’re much more than that.” Erwin purred again, voice as smooth as silk. He patted his lips and placed the napkin on the table deliberately, standing. Levi watched, fork slowly drifting to the plate. He saw Erwin take a small black box from inside his jacket and vaguely wondered when the hell he managed to sneak it in while they were getting dressed. Erwin walked around to him.

“Erwin what the hell.”

He got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a silver band. His eyes were searing into Levi’s as he looked up at him. “I want to pamper you for the rest of our lives, Captain. Please do me the honor and privilege of marrying me.”

Levi stopped breathing, eyes widening and face flushing red. _He’s a motherfucking criminal, stealing my heart and shit like this._

“Tch, sure, why not.” He glanced away, voice bored, and held out his left hand. Erwin slid the ring on, smirking. He knew Levi was probably squealing like a fangirl in his head at the moment, but refused to show it.

“Always gotta make a show.” Levi grumbled, staring at the band on his finger.

“You know I’m a show-off, and you know you like it.” Erwin replied, going back to his dinner. Faint clapping was heard in the background, but they paid no attention.

“No,” Levi said and Erwin paused, looking at him across the table. Levi met his eyes. “I love it.”


	2. Bang, Bang, Bang, on the Door Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Ap0ca-lipstyx who suggested: How about a prompt where everyone pretty much knowing Levi and Erwin are together and comfortable with it to the point Hange can come in while their doing the frickle frackle to get either of them to sign papers lol

“Hey, has anyone seen Erwin?” Hange asked Mike.

“I think he’s in his office…” Mike replied. He took a sniff of the air.

“Okay—,”

“…fucking Levi.” Mike finished.

Hange blinked, then shrugged and headed for the door.

***

_Bang bang bang!_

“Hey, get your dicks out of each other’s asses for one moment!”

“Hange what the hell.” Levi grumbled behind the door.

“I’m coming in!” Hange warned before opening the door.

“NO! DAMMIT HANGE!”

“Oh relax, I just need Erwin to sign this paper, and then you can go back to doing the frick frack.”

Levi shoved his face into the pillow in embarrassment, ass in the air with Erwin kneeling behind him. The Commander grabbed the paper Hange offered and used Levi’s back as a surface to sign his name.

“Anything else?” Erwin asked, smooth as ever.

“Nope.” Hange replied, turning to the door. “Oh wait,” turning back, the scientist grinned, “if you two are gonna be done anytime soon, dinner is ready. But I can see you’re already gorging on dessert, so you’ll probably be too full to eat with us.”

“FUCK YOU SHITTY GLASSES!” Levi threw the pillow at Hange’s head, who laughed and closed the door, leaving.

Levi sighed, rubbing his face, while Erwin smiled knowingly.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi always gets embarrassed because they tease him about joining the Survey Corps just to get the D from Commander Handsome :D


	3. Give Me Your Hand, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bleakgeek from tumblr: Eruri at a dance. Things get steamy. I want that.

“Are you taking me to another fancy restaurant?”

Erwin had a small smile as he fixed Levi’s cravat, but said nothing. Levi would never admit it, but he loved it when the big guy did this kind of stuff. While surprises normally weren’t his thing, anything Erwin did for him was special.

It was quiet in the car on the way to wherever the hell they were going. Levi pretended he was annoyed, grumbling and repeatedly asking where they were going and what they were doing.

Dimly he remembered something.

“Wait, is today our anniversary? Did I forget? Shit.” He cursed, feeling foolish now. Erwin chuckled beside him.

“You’ve been busy with work.” His husband finally replied, voice smooth as silk.

“So have you, and I bet you have an entire painstakingly detailed plan for this entire night. Right?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes.

The smirk told him everything.

***

It wasn’t a fancy restaurant they went to. Oh no. It was a _ball_.

“Erwin….Erwin you know I can’t dance for shit.” Levi was beginning to panic now. He wanted to run. There was an edge to his voice; a desperate, fearful edge.

“Relax, I’ll lead.” Erwin whispered in his ear, tugging him along.

“I didn’t even know they still had these.” Levi grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled toward the dance floor.

“It’s a benefit for a local charity. I go every year.” Erwin shrugged, putting one hand on Levi’s pack and using the other to take his small husband’s sweaty palm. “Don’t worry, half of these people can’t dance. If it wasn’t for those god awful lessons my father put me through as a child, I wouldn’t know either.”

Hearing that made Levi relax more, and they moved slowly, taking small, basic steps. _This isn’t so bad._ Levi thought to himself. His hand rested on Erwin’s shoulder, just barely reaching, as they moved around the room.

Levi never had a problem with Erwin leading. He would follow the man into the very pits of hell and back, as long as they were together. Of course, if Erwin wanted to charge head-first into the mouth of a titan, Levi would hesitate. But, in the end, he knew he would join this man in oblivion.

His head was resting against Erwin’s chest, eyes closed, when he noticed something. “What song is this?”

He could practically sense Erwin’s smile. “Oh, you remember it? They were playing it at the restaurant, the night I proposed.”

_You fucking shit_. Levi looked up into his husband’s bright blue eyes, seeing that glint in them he loved so much. “How do you do it?” he whispered, and their steps faltered.

Erwin’s expression changed, looking confused, hesitant…worried. “Do what?”

“Make my heart do things. Make me fall in love with you. I feel completely inadequate in our relationship.” Levi grumbled, glancing away and letting his cheek rest against Erwin’s chest again. He felt it when Erwin laughed.

“Levi, I could ask you the same thing.” He was smiling brightly, and there may have been a faint blush on his cheeks if Levi squinted. “I mean, I always feel like I’m not good enough for you. Sometimes you’re so good at acting like you don’t care, at pretending you don’t love everything I do for you, that it makes me feel like I’m chasing after the sun.”

“That’s deep.” Levi blinked. “But the only reason why I act like that is because if I go all gooey on you, you might not think I’m strong enough.” He muttered. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, but he thought Erwin deserved it, at least for tonight. “Besides, sometimes you’re _too_ perfect and I just get overwhelmed.”

“I ask myself why you chose to marry me. Why you chose to follow me.”

“I ask myself the same thing about you.”

They paused in the middle of their dance, staring at each other like the world finally came into focus. For the first time, they were seeing everything as it was meant to be seen.

Erwin let go of Levi’s hand and put a finger beneath his chin, lifting the shorter man’s head up just slightly. It was the right angle to lean down and place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

When they heard clapping, Levi’s face reddened because he thought for a moment that their public display of affection was seen by the entire ball attendees, but to his delight they were just applauding the end of the song. It was time for the dancing to end and the boring part to begin, so they made their way to a table.

After they sat down, Levi leaned over to whisper in Erwin’s ear. “We need to do that again.”

“The kissing, or the dancing?” Erwin asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Both.” Levi replied. Erwin squeezed his hand beneath the table, giving him that knowing smile. Levi dared to smile back, and he swore the light in Erwin’s eyes brightened. Maybe he could show a little more affection to his husband without getting weirded out. Maybe it was okay to show someone you loved them.

As it turned out, he quite enjoyed dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it didn’t get too steamy, but there was a dance! And you guys can imagine your own song for that part because I know everyone has their own OTP headcanons. This is dedicated to all the danchous because I love you <3


End file.
